Lung diseases are some of the most common medical conditions in the world, and are caused by factors such as smoking (including second-hand smoke), infections, and genetics. A key issue with pharmaceuticals is that approximately 90% of candidate drugs fail clinical trials due to lack of efficacy and/or toxicity. Even some pharmaceuticals that pass clinical trials are later found to have serious side effects. Furthermore, there are thousands of compounds whose effects are currently unknown that could be potentially useful therapeutic compounds.